


It's Just Medicine – Frerard

by goodguymitch



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, It's just medicine, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodguymitch/pseuds/goodguymitch
Summary: A mysterious young man who avoids everyone. He knows if he becomes too close to people, he'll hurt them...What if he falls in love?





	1. Keys

First love is only a little foolishness and a lot of curiosity.

Gerard pov 

I walked down the long, narrow hallway with an extra spare of house keys in my hand. My gaze kept directly to the freshly polished, white, tiled floor. The buzzing of the light's overhead gave me a splitting headache as I tried to not listen to the whispers of the other children standing around me. 

I know what they're saying:

"Faggot"

"Emo freak"

"Killer"

"Wacko"

"He should go kill himself"

I may be used to it but I don't want to have to hear the same old rumors about me. Not today. 

Despite the narrowness of the hallway, there was enough room to fit a small group of people comfortably. The gossipers seemed to like the halls the most during the short time I'm here. 

I grimaced as I made eye contact with the principal and tried to quickly move along, but he grabbed my arm. 

"And where do you think you're going, Mr. Way?" I tried to yank my arm from his grasp, but the grip became tighter. I know this is going to leave a nice bruise. 

"I'm going to get my work, let me go! This is harassment! I'll report you!" Finally getting my arm back. He mad dogged me and shook his head in disappointment. 

"You Way twins. Always getting into trouble and ditching," He said in the most disgusted way possible. He basically made himself gag. 

"Well, you don't know me sir. You only know my last name but not my story. Mikey may be a troublemaker but I'm not. Now will you excuse me," I said and he rolled his eyes. He walked away knowing I had a point.

I made a sharp turn of the corner that led me out into my English class, finally free of the tight space that made me claustrophobic.

I hate classrooms. At least I'm leaving in a few seconds after I get my worksheets.

Frank pov 

"Hey Frankie, check her out," Mikey said as he was pointing at the new girl. Her hair was a rich shade of mahagony. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. 

Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, emerald-green and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips. She seemed the picture of perfection. I shrugged. I wasn't that interested. Yes, she is pretty. I'm just not the type to bang a stranger like Mikey. 

"She's alright but I wouldn't tap that," 

"Ah come on! Why not?" 

"Because I'm not a fuckboy," I said getting a few 'ooooh's' and 'aaaah's' from my fellow classmates. What can I say? I'm not like that.

The teacher, Dr. Spencer Reid, enters the room and placed the leather book bag on the table. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and tried to catch his breath.

"I apologize dearly for being late late class. I had a meeting and it was pretty much extended because of 'awkward teachers' negotiating about 'awkward children'. But anyways let's get starte-" He started to say until someone opened the door. 

It was a dude I never seen before. He had a beanie and long black hair that covered his entire face. He is rather skinny and kind of short. His outfit is black on black which makes him look awfully mysterious. He looks down unconfident towards the teacher. 

"Mr. Way! Nice to see you! Here you go!" Dr. Reid looks at him sympathetically and hands him a package. Without saying a a word he towards Mikey and I. It was kind of creepy. I thought he was going to talk to me but he gave Mikey some keys. 

"Thanks bro, see you later," Mikey said quietly and the mysterious guy nodded. I am a bit confused at this point. I was going to say something to the unknown guy but he walked out instantly. I look at Mikey in a puzzled way and he didn't look at me. I broke the silence.

"Who's that?" I asked leaning towards him and whispering. He looks down and sighs.

"He's my twin brother. His name is Gerard. He doesn't really go to this school but he does at the same time. He only comes here for assignments a few times a semester,"

That's strange because I never seen him. I've been taking this class the entire semester and I've never noticed him. And I'm hardly ever absent. Because I hate being home...

"How come I never met him then? We've been best friends for four years. Since freshmen year!" I asked but he let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. He looked down and I felt bad because I couldn't understand. 

"Because he wouldn't want you to,"


	2. Wanting to die

I pictured myself as a virus or a cancer cell and tried to sense what it would be like.

Gerard pov

A blast of arctic air speared through my coat and prickled along my skin. Sinking down to my very bones. I hate this whether. I hate snow. 

I walked into my home and close the door. I was passing by the kitchen. I wiped my sweat because I haven't walked that far in a very long time. I don't walk very often because I am obviously disabled. Have you seen my limp?

And it's freezing outside and it makes my bones ache. I have enough problems already. I don't want to feel this pain anymore. 

Well guess what Gerard? Fucking deal with it! Because you're going to die of this. 

I saw my mom in the laundry room and she noticed me right away. She gave me a genuine smile and hug me. I hugged back.

"Hey son! Did you give the keys to your brother?" She has never actually letting me go.

"Yes mom," I said giving her a half smile. He proceeded doing the laundry and picking up the basket of dry clothes. Placing it on the washing machine.

"Good Gerard. Now go get ready. We have to go back and you start your new round of chemotherapy today," She said in a rather not so exciting that way. It's okay because I'm not so excited myself. I blink slowly and shrug my shoulders.

I became slow ever since I got diagnosed with bone cancer at age 7. Are the doctor's like to call it by its fancy nickname. Osteosarcoma. As of right now I am at stage 3 which is kind of scary. Because it only gets worse at this point.

I hated the smell of the hospital. I got used to the smell of alcohol hydrogen peroxide and throw up. Especially in the oncology / hematology area at the hospital.

How many times have I tried to survive everyday? Nobody could save me. Not even the chemotherapy or the eight pills I take a day can cure me.

And I'm just waiting to die honestly.

Frank pov

I can't stop thinking about Gerard. I don't know why. I'm getting more Curious by the second. Why wouldn't he let me in? Why wouldn't he want me? I don't really care but I want to get to know him somehow. He is mischievious mysterious. I want to know him.

I ended up walking with Mikey to his house. I really didn't want to go home. My dad and I have problems...

"Let's go in my room," He said and I followed him. Walking down the dark hallway, Mikey's room was straight ahead. I look to my left to see a door. The weathered and beaten door, splintered on the edges and scuffed on the bottom from years of use creaked. It had about 10 signs hanging on it. I stopped in read them:

Beware of the monster. 

Danger! Do not enter. 

The ugly is inside. 

If you turn that knob, you'll die. 

Is there life after death? Trespass to find out.

Restricted area.  

Do not disturb the beast. 

Okay, fine. Seven signs. But that's still alot of signs to tell me to stay away. 

"Wanna invite Brendon and Ryan?" Mikey asked struggling to untangle the wires for the Nintendo 64. 

Damn. We haven't seen those fuckers in forever.

Ryan and Brendon are like the cutest gay couple ever. Whenever they're around and get all fluffy and shit, I can't help but to fanboy over those people.

But unfortunately, they have been spending more time together than us. I honestly don't care. I would rather them be together then be with us! But I low-key miss them. 

What can I say? They're my bestest friends. 

"Alright. I'll use kik," I said and Brandon sent a photo of his new dog to us. Mikey and I awed simultaneously. With a smile glued to my face, I had to respond.

I close my phone and loaded down my front pocket. I looked at Mikey to see he put the game in the console. Being the curious person I am, I basically started interrogating Mikey for no apparent reason. 

"Hey Mikey, why can't Gerard play?" I asked and he paused what he was doing. He looked down and shook his head.

"H-He's not home," He stuttered slightly. He was getting frustrated by the second.

"Why not?"

He started to rub his temples and let out a frustrated sigh. I can't help it. 

"Dammit Frank! He's not fucking well! Take a hint!"


	3. Post traumatic stress disorder

The conflict between the will to deny horrible events and the will to proclaim them aloud is the central dialectic of psychological trauma.

Frank pov

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling fan that was circulating the air in my room. The longer I stared at it the more it looks like it wasn't moving. It looks still yet it was rotating swiftly.

I was only thinking about one thing. One person. 

And it was Gerard. 

I spent my entire Saturday afternoon trying to think about someone else or something else but I just couldn't. I tried doing productive things around the house but my mind always went back to Gerard.

This is an issue. Because I have no idea what he looks like. I am not aware of his facial features or his personality. He was just a mysterious and unknown guy who roams through my mind frequently. And it's been a week since I started thinking about him.

I don't know why I am stressing over thinking about some stranger that I've never even met. I don't know why it's killing me to not know him.

Okay! I know what you're thinking:

"Is he gay?"

"He is always thinking about a guy?"

"Why would he even waste his time?"

Well first of all I am not gay. I am bi. There is a humongous difference between the two sexualities. Second of all yes. I am thinking about a guy. And why would I waste my time? Because I haven't felt so curious of my life.

Also I'm just letting you know that I am not thinking of the guy in a sexual or loving way. I just want to be his friend. I just want to talk to him. I don't know why he's not well. I don't know what is wrong with him. All I know is he doesn't want to see me or anyone for that matter.

Suddenly my thoughts or interrupted by loud footsteps coming my way. My heart started to pound and beat erratically. My breath quickened and put the duvet over my entire body. I was hiding.

Why was I so scared?

Because as a young boy after my mother died my father took custody of me for a few years. And every time I was around him he would beat me senseless. I would always hide under the covers or under some sort of larger object. 

I felt protected under anything. I was scared when my father tried to molest me and kill me. Did I mention I was only 12? It was something I was always scared of as a child.

It was my fear. And still is.

I heard my door slam open and I didn't dare get out of the blankets. My body was shaking and I felt the tears starting to stream down my face. The footsteps were getting closer and closer to me. 

I was sweating until they pull the blankets off of me. It revealed my foster brother that was two years younger than me. Ray. Thank the heavens it wasn't that man...

Ray's mom decided to take me in from the orphanage I was living in from ages 13 to 14. That was the most loneliest year I've ever experienced. I was in a room filled with children who are unloved or abandoned just like me and yet I was very lonely. I tried self-harm and suicide during that time and nothing worked. I still do those things to this day.

But now I am happy and I'm finally comfortable calling Ray's mother mom or mommy, preferably momma. She is Puerto Rican so she is kind of strict but she loves her children.

"Hey dude! Why are you sweating?" He asked with a concerned look on his face. He had his hair back in a curly bun and cocked his head to the left. I looked at my shirt and it was soaking wet with my own sweat. I wiped my moist forehead and close my eyes for a second. Taking a deep breath. I was relieved.

"N-Nothing? Why?" I asked and he gave me a smile. He usually gives me this smile when I am guilty of something or whatever.

"Frankie. It's okay if you were jacking off," He said simply. My face was surprised and my mouth made an 'o' shape and I slapped his shoulder rather hard. Both of us laughing our asses off. I pinned him to the bed and started slapping him.

"What the fuck?! You know I don't do that!" I shouted and and continued hitting him. It's true. I've never actually touch myself over a female or male on the picture or my thoughts. I only had sex once but I never jerked it. He put his hands in surrender.

"Okay I give up! I believe you!" He said still giggling and I got off with him. He sat up and straightened himself up.

"But you still cannot deny that you jerked off once in your life. We're guys and that's what we do," He said try to sound innocent but it really wasn't. People think he's so cute and so pure because his voice is so soft and so light but truthfully he is literally this devil that's two times my size.

"Okay Ray. I get it that you do that but I seriously don't. Why would I ever want to touch myself over a stranger I have never met? Plus I was only sweating because of PTSD. Remember? I have weird fears,"

"Yes. I do remember but why you would stress over a stranger and want to be his friend already?" Ray tried to protest and I sighed deeply. I laid back down found myself staring at the ceiling fan again. Lost into my thoughts again. 

But sadly, he's right. I told him everything about this ongoing situation and who's the only one who understood me. Not even my best friend Mikey there stands what I'm trying to do.

"You know what bro? I really just want to go there and tell him 'hi' or something. From the things I'm hearing from his brother, Mikey, it seems like he is unstable in a certain way. He made it seem like Gerard is insecure about something or maybe himself. I want to help him and let him know that life does get better. That's all I ever want to do. And I don't know why it's so hard for me but I feel like I need to try harder," I said blinking slowly and sighing. He nudged my shoulder a little with his elbow and give me a half smile.

"Hey don't worry! One day you'll be able to talk to him when he's ready. And who knows? You guys might become friends and eventually start something beautiful," He said with a reassuring smile across his lips. I felt so much better now that he came in here. He always knew how to make me smile.

"Hey boys! Dinners ready!" Mama yelled brightly from downstairs. 

"Food!" Ray jumped up and ran downstairs. A happy giggle escaped my lips as I smiled big.

Eventually, I'll get to know Gerard and start something beautiful.


	4. Beautiful

You never get a second chance to make a first impression. 

Frank pov

"An-And guess what happened after that?" Ryan asked with a huge smile and a giggle. Brendon sat on his lap with Ryan's arms wrapped around his waist. I took a hit waiting for the answer. 

"You did the hanky panky!" Mikey yelled making absolutely hilarious arm gestures of sexual intercourse. I coughed violently in the middle of the toke I just took and bursted out with laughter. That tore my throat in half but it was worth it.

"If you wanna put it like that, then yeah," Brendon slurred giving Ryan small pecks on his lips. 

We are all smoking weed in Mikey's bedroom, with his window open of course. His mom will be out for a few days. 

We seem like a bunch of bad kids, when really, we all had our own problems. And these smoking sessions really help out. 

What do I mean by problems? 

Well, you already know I have a bad case of PTSD. I cut myself and experience thoughts of suicide. I suffer everyday. 

Ray has dyslexia and he can't read. He finds himself completely embarrassed everytime he's in English and is forced to read in front of the entire class. He came home with tears in his eyes numerous times because of his awful fellow classmates. 

Mikey and his twin brother (that I did not even of about until now) lost their father. When the twins were born, their dad was in a head-on collison car accident on his way to the hospital to see his boys come into the world. Mikey has never had a farther figure to show him how to shave or tie a tie. His mother did everything. 

Brendon has bipolar and psychosis. When he's upset, he has the urge to stab anyone nearby when untreated. One time he forgot to take his meds and chased after me with a knife. That resulted me with that rather deep scar on my back. 

Ryan has social anxiety. He never talked to anyone other then us. He's the shyest guy in school, but he's really funny when you get to know him. 

And the best part was, Brendon helped him overcome most of his fears and Ryan calmed Brendon. They were meant to be. 

So yeah. Us being up to no good kids smoking weed had a purpose. It kept our mind off of things and calmed us. 

"Hey Frankie, are you going to pass? Or are you going to hog up the pipe?" Ray asked with his hand out. I snorted in the most retarded way possible and handed it to him.

Right now I sort of realized that today could be the day see Gerard. Because I am completely high out of my mind I feel like I have courage. I feel like I have the audacity to go in his bedroom and tell him who I really am. 

I got it from the floor breaking the circle le squad created. I walked out of my keys room and tiptoes towards Gerard's door. I finally made it with the signs in front of me. They told me to stay out but I disagree. How could I be so disobedient? I feel like I'm being very nosey but I don't care!

You see, Mikey doesn't tell me what's wrong. He tells me that he's sick. He tells me he doesn't want to see anyone. None of our friends have seen or even heard him before because I have asked them all and so far I've got nothing. 

So, today's the day.

Should I knock? It's only polite. But this just one thing is he might not let me in. Maybe I should do it anyway. Maybe taking this chance is such a bad idea. But I have the urgency to do it.

I knocked once then twice. My heart was thumping so loud I can hear it in my ears. My breath quickens. This wasn't a good idea. This is death. 

What if Gerard doesn't like me? 

What if he ends up hating me for the rest of my life? 

I don't give a damn. As long as I meet him then I'm good.

"Come in!" A voice from the other side of this door shouted. He let me in? I am nervous and excited at the same time. 

God I hate myself for being so nosey...

So I took the chance. The door creaks smoothly as i open it slowly to reveal such an... angel. 

Like he was beautiful! 

He had long shoulder length black hair that was so shiny and a little messy. He had skin paler than milk. He had the cutest button nose and hazel eyes. He wore black and white baseball tee with grey sweatpants. He sat there on his bed so innocently reading a comic.

But I also noticed, he didn't have a right leg and he was hooked to an I.V that dripped orange liquid down the tube, into his arm. 

What even happen to him to lose a leg? 

Why does he have an I.V. in his arm? 

So many questions...

I also noticed he didn't look to happy to see me. He looked very apathetic. Like he was mad at something, or someone. Maybe it was me. I was staring until:

"Can I help you?" His voice so crisp and clear sort of made my heart jump viciously. I scratched the backside of my neck. I can feel my body shake because of his death stare. 

"H-Hi. I'm Frank,"


	5. Witheting flower

His face and the way he walked told me he was dangerous. But his smile and laughter told me he was harmless as a feather.

Gerard pov

Uh? Who are you? 

I thought to myself as my bedroom door opened revealing a person I have never met before in my entire life. A person that I don't never look forward to meeting in my life.

Why not?

Maybe it's because his arms neck fingers and other places I probably don't know of are completely tatted. He has a lip ring and a motherfucking scorpion on his neck.

Maybe it's because as soon as you open the door, the scent of marijuana filled up my nostrils. Making me want to throw up a load.

Damn. What a punk.

But mama always told me to not judge a book by its cover.

Even though he looks completely murderous and stoned out of his mind, the smile that danced across his lips told me he was an innocent little puppy.

Like he had no intention of killing me or stabbing me to death.

But in all honesty, he looks like he was my age. Shouldn't you be at school? It's a Monday right? I looked at the calendar on my wall to see it was already winter break.

Fortunately, he didn't look too old but he didn't look too young. It was just right.

Gerard, what the actual fuck? 

"Can I help you?" I simply asked trying to wonder why he is even in here in the first place. A sense of nervousness sort of took over my entire body. Even though he was the nervous one scratching the back of his neck.

I don't know why.

"H-Hi. I'm Frank," he stuttered a little. I was right. Like a little puppy. He sounded like one at least. 

"I'm Gerard," I said quietly. Almost sounded like a whisper. I tried to sound nice and show some hospitality. I'm a nervous wreck myself.

I just realize that I have been checking him out the entire time. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He is a little... hot. 

Perfect smile. 

Perfect tattoos.

Perfect eye color.

Perfect fucking eyebrows. 

His hair. Oh my God his hair...

Every girls dream guy.

Oh my fucking god. I'm shuttering.

Shut the fuck up Gerard. You only known him for five minutes. It felt like an hour to be fucking honest.

It's just probably the unbearable effects of the chemotherapy, which I got used to. I was basically shaking even before he arrived unexpectedly!

"What can I do for you?" I ask putting the comic book on the nightstand to my left. His hands that were once behind his back, were now rubbing against either side of his denim jeans. I figured he was trying to wipe away any excess sweat. 

Oh God he is sweating.

Why is he sweating? 

Holy shit, why am I sweating? 

Holy fuck I might have a panic attack.

Yeah, I blame the cancer. Not my hormones for the most part.

Jesus.

"I sort of want to get to know you. Is that okay?" He asked walking closer to the bed I was sitting on. The closer he was walking, the stronger the scent of weed was. But minus the fact that he was a stoner, his voice was so deep, I felt a weird shiver. Then recovered instantly. 

"Sure, why not?" He sat at the foot of my bed and his legs were in a crisscross applesauce form. He seemed to get comfortable really quick. 

We sat there just staring at each other awkwardly. He looked at my stub then my arm that was injected with an IV. I could tell he was watching as the chemotherapy dripped in the bag. Then he looked at me and smiled again.

He is so adorable.

What the fuck?

Bad Gerard!

He's probably as straight as a motherfucking ruler.

But what if I slightly break it in half?

No.

Yes.

Shut the fuck up.

"So? Whatcha readin'?" He asked glancing at the comic book next to me. Really nice of him to start a conversation because of the retaliating voices in my head. They seem to bother me more when I'm on chemotherapy.

Is a side effect of chemotherapy schizophrenia?

Probably. 

"The Punisher MAX," I said almost excitedly picking it up and placing it in front of him. Suddenly, he gasped a little. Put his hands over his mouth with widened eyes. Concerned, examined his facial expressions to find out what is going on.

It's a fucking guessing game when it comes to Frank and he is still a stranger to me.

I have a feeling that I am going to experience a lot of guessing games when it comes to Frank.

Even though I might not even see him again after today...

Then a weird wave of sadness overcame me for some egotistical and diabolical reason. Why should I feel sad? I just met him. But I'll never see it again... 

Because he probably has a life and girlfriend.

Now I am getting emotional, why?

Because I become too attached two people right away and when they leave I get hurt really badly. That's why I don't talk to people.

That's why I shut people out and do not let them talk to me.

Because I am insignificant. Weak. Helpless. My health is rotting and I am dying slowly.

Why would anyone waste their time on withering flower that doesn't get any water or food or sunlight? Because they're going to die and decompose and no one's going to care about their death.

Why would they waste their time on me? I'm just a withering flower.

Am I crying? 

"Dude I love this comi- Gerard?" He started off his sentence with enthusiasm but ended with sadness and a tad of sympathy.

"What? Something on my face?" I asked trying to find the nearest mirror. Why don't i have one? 

What the fuck? 

Ah! Now I know why I don't have one.

Insecurities is a bitch so why would you want to remind yourself of them every single morning you wake up and every single night you go to bed?

"Yeah you do," He said quietly like being wiping a tear that I did not know about, with his thumb. I sighed.

"What's wrong? What's on your mind?" He asked in a concerned and worried way. Is greenish, brownish eyes were on me. I found more tears streaming down my face. 

What the fuck is happening?


	6. It is a big deal

Maybe meeting new people is not a bad thing after all.

Gerard pov

What the fuck is happening?

Oh! Right! 

I'm pondering about my irrelevant self. Or maybe it's because of the excruciating pain I feel in every bone of my body.

They are both pretty great reasons. You should never know though. I decided to do the unholy. Something I never do. Ever. 

"No, nothing is wrong. Crying is one of the common side effects of chemotherapy, so it's no biggie," I looked down shamefully knowing that I lied to a new friend. I'm such an awful person huh?

Yeah. 

"Chemotherapy?" He asked with a surprised look. He furrowed his eyebrows and his mouth was open just a little. I guess Mikey forgot to tell him I am dying of this awful disease.

"Yeah it's no big deal. I have had cancer since I was a little kid anyway so it's not a big surprise anymore. Everyone gets used to it, like me for instance," I said vaguely and looked to my left. I could still tell his light hazel eyes we're still on me. His sad expression stayed.

"Look Gerard cancer may not seem like a big deal. Of course, I haven't been through it, thankfully. But I just feel like you shouldn't brush off the fact that you have this. It is a big deal. At least it is to me," he muttered and looked down. Sighing at the end of his sentence.

"Thank you for sharing that," I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He nodded and kept looking down.

And it became awkward again.

Holy shit he stank like weed really bad.

I am really trying to ignore the stench but I can't.

Suddenly my door slammed open, revealing a angry yet worried Mikey was widened eyes. He ran towards Frank and I's direction. He kept my cheeks and pull my hair away from my face gently with his fingers. He was panting softly.

He smelt like marijuana too. But only worse. Like he literally bathed in that drug.

It seems like everybody is stoned except for me.

"G-Gerard? You okay? You're crying- What the fuck? Why? D-Did he hurt you?!" He asked nervously, looking at Frank, who looks scared shitless, then at me. Wiping away my tears. 

If you have a brother like Mikey, you get used to him being very very overprotective. Especially since his twin brother has stage 3 osteosarcoma. 

Because he is kind of like a father to me that is only 15 minutes younger than me.

If that doesn't make sense then I don't know what does...

"No Mikes. He's fine. He did nothing. It's just the medicine. I'm okay, I promise," I said trying to calm him by putting a hand to his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. 

He sighed unnecessarily loudly and let go of me. He put it is slender and bony fingers through his hair before standing up straight. 

"Okay. Sorry Frank. I'm just looking out for my brother," He muttered and looked kind of embarrassed.

"It's fine," 

And with that, he left. Leaving us alone once again.

After maybe about a few hours, it started to get dark outside and I started so young. Stretching my muscles. I am getting a little tired and its only 8 o'clock at night. 

Holy shit I feel like a grandmother that sounds like 10 cats. I never go to bed this early. 

Gerard you fucking the old lady!

But in all reality I blame the chemotherapy. 100%.

But, it only felt like we've been hanging out for 30 minutes.

Holy macro, I had an amazing time with this guy that I just met. Why does the fact that told him my cancer story, he is so funny and so interesting. 

There was more laughs coming from us fortunately. 

Everything about him from his laugh to his smile. Just the way he would fidget his hands when he was thinking hard about something. 

Obviously the stench went down and so did his mood.

He wasn't high anymore but he was still calm.

Admittedly, he is such an adorable smol bean. Now, I'm not denying the fact that he is anymore. 

He just is.

Here I am yawning again

"Well, you seem a little sleepy so I should head out," He said getting up from the bed.

"Will I see you again?" I asked looking at him innocently and he chuckled softly.

"Of course you will! I'll come by tomorrow, if that's okay?" He said putting his shoes and his leather jacket on. Damn that looks so good on him.

"That would be perfect!" I said mentally face palming myself. I am so cheesy and I need to stop living now before I build my own cheese factory. He smiled and he walked towards the door.

"Alrighty. See ya,"

"It was nice meeting you Frank," I said with a genuine smile. He open the door and stop himself for a moment.

"Y'know, we have a lot of things in common. I like you Gerard," He said happily before leaving and closing my door.

As soon as he left felt warm and fuzzy inside. There are like butterflies that I never had flapping their wings in my stomach. I smiled the biggest I could and flopped on my bed to where I was laying on my back. Staring at my ceiling.

I feel like a fucking fangirl..

Well I can't blame myself! Because I'm starting to have a little crush on this guy.

Am I dreaming?

Yeah. I definitely am...

It's not everyday Gerard Arthur Way has a crush on somebody. It's not everyday Gerard Arthur Way becomes friends with somebody.

Is he really that special?

"Yes," I whispered to myself and close my eyes. I didn't have the energy to turn off my lamp or take off my prosthetic leg so I just fell asleep.

This is probably one of the best days ever.


	7. Frontal lobe damages and a wild pencil chase

Maybe each human being lives in a unique world, a private world different from those inhabited and experienced by all other humans. . . If reality differs from person to person, can we speak of reality singular, or shouldn't we really be talking about plural realities? And if there are plural realities, are some more true (more real) than others? What about the world of a schizophrenic? Psychosis? Maybe it's as real as our world. Maybe we cannot say that we are in touch with reality and he is not, but should instead say, His reality is so different from ours that he can't explain his to us, and we can't explain ours to him. The problem, then, is that if subjective worlds are experienced too differently, there occurs a breakdown in communication ... and there is the real illness.

3rd pov 

"Where's Ryan?" Brendon asked. His voice is hoarse. His legs swinging slightly off the medical examining table and his arms tied and stuck in a straitjacket. His mouth muzzled so he wouldn't bite the doctor again.

He has this huge nasty scar on his hand from the last time Brendon brutally bit him. 

The older man with his clipboard in hand, was writing down every move that Brendon was making. Some medical assistances were trying to keep him calm. They were also trying to get his own mother to calm down. She was disappointed and devastated from what was happening.

Brendon cried 2 hours straight before he arrived. 

This is an insane house.

Because he hated it here. 

"Sonny, you tried to stab him with a pencil. You haven't been taking your meds and you almost killed your own boyfriend," The doctor said with his arms crossed.

'He's lying' Brendon thought. He knew wasn't trying to kill his baby. His handsome man.

His future husband. 

In his own mind, he was chasing after a monster that was trying to disguise as his boyfriend.

He hates that monster. 

"I would never hurt him," Brendon muttered and gave him the complete death stare. The doc looked a little scared but he looked at his clipboard immediately. To avoid eye contact. 

With the intimidating man with a fatal glare in front of him.

"Now Brendon. You did chase after Ryan with a pencil. Clearly a sharp object. He even called nine-one-one because of this. And now you are here," Brendon rolled his eyes. "You could have hurt him really, really bad," He said, acting like he cared. 

He didn't fucking care. 

At least that was that Brandon thought. 

He's just doing his job. 

He sees himself as just a lab rat that they tie up and poke needles with. 

They try to 'help' him. But they never did. 

They never will. 

How did this start? He wasn't born this way. 

He didn’t know that day it would cost his license, and potentially his life. 

He was on his way to his boyfriend’s house, unaware he planned on proposing to him. 

Clearly, plans have changed. Now, he is driving to the scene of her car crash. 

Brendon hadn’t seen his boyfriend in a while and was putting on eyeliner, when he ran a red light. 

That’s when a huge Toyota truck rammed into his passenger’s side. 

His little car rolled over several times, breaking glasses and inflating the safety bag. 

His head made contact with the cement ground not a moment later. 

Currently, blood is pouring out of his noggin. 

Poor thing.

It was obvious he had a hard time with facing reality. The moment Brendon got out of the car, he nearly fell over, dizzy. His head really hurt.

The pain was excruciating. 

Good thing there was people around to help him. The smell of fuel leaking from his car didn’t help the situation much. He had to cover my nose in order to breath properly. 

His arms were bent in a weird position. Though, he was yelling alright. The pain must have been too much for him to bear.

Just then, Ryan arrived to the scene, running out of his car and over to his beloved. Hurting. The sight of his boyfriend in pain hurt him. Deeply inside. He made it seconds before the paramedics loaded Brendon into the ambulance. Good thing, too, because Ryan didn't think he'll make it to the hospital. 

He cried seeing his boyfriend in pain. 

The wound on his head kept him in shock. 

Before Brendon could even take a step in the ambulance, Brendon fell to ground and had a seizure.

X-rays show that he permanently and brutally damaged the frontal lobe of his brain. The frontal lobe is the part of the brain that indicates and controls personality and behavior. His skull cracked a hairline fracture.

Brendon wasn't Brendon anymore. 

And ever since that day, his mind hasn't been the same.

The doctor requested that he would talk to Brendon's mom outside of the office as the medication was starting to kick in. She wiped a tear with her hankey and nodded. 

Even though they left the door shut behind them, the walls were paper thin. 

Brendon heard everything. 

"I'm sorry but his psychosis, bipolar, and ADHD is getting worst. Ma'am, I'm sorry to tell you this but your son has the brain of a serial killer. The medication isn't working. We have to try option 'B',"

Brendon closed his eyes and began to sob again. Sudden depression and crying was a side effect of the medication but the sadness she was feeling was true sadness. All he wanted was Ryan to hold him close when he heard one specific thing about their conversation:

"Electroshock therapy,"


	8. I knew they lied

We all live in a house on fire, no fire department to call; no way out, just the upstairs window to look out of while the fire burns the house down with us trapped, locked in it.

Frank pov 

It hasn't been long since I've met Gerard. It's only been a month. It only felt like a few days to be honest.

It's a Saturday night and all I could think of is him. The way he looks at me. The way he smiles. His smile is the most prettiest thing I ever seen.

Yeah. In case you haven't noticed, I've developed a crush on him.

But for some reason I don't really give a damn if he doesn't like me as well. It doesn't really bother me as much as it should.

But he admitted to me that he is a part of the LGBTQ+ the community as well. 

He claims he is bisexual.

I was shocked at the time. 

I spend my days going to the Way household. I don't hang out with Mikey as much as I used to.

I'm basically there for Gerard. 

Sometimes I hang out with both of them and even bring sweets.

I've learned that the medication Gerard takes gives him the worst cravings anyone could ever ask for. So basically he calls me ahead of time and tells me what to bring.

I get it. I spoil him way too much.

Well that's because he's my biggest crush ever.

But sadly as the days go on he starts to lose his hair. And he starts to become insecure about the way he looks. There were days when he wouldn't want me to go. He didn't want me to see him. 

He didn't want anyone around him.

But as he got more comfortable with me, he seemed to let me in more. He didn't block me out.

He told me everything. From his emotions to his insecurities. I reassured him that he looks just fine. I let him know he is beautiful whether he has a full head of hair or no hair.

He's more than that. 

I leaned against the window and inhaled the contents of the cigarette between my index and middle finger. I stared at the stars in the sky, wondering if he can see them too.

As I blew out all the smoke from my lungs, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I slid my hand in and pressed the lock button of my phone. A smile creeped in when I saw the caller ID.

I disposed of the fag in the ashtray on my nightstand and felt my eyelids become heavy period I was getting a little sleepy myself.

I closed my bedroom window and stripped down to my boxers. I stretched my muscles before I climbed into bed. I cuddled with the duvet until I fell into a deep sleep.

It wasn't until a few hours later when all hell broke loose.

My eyes flew open and I looked around quickly. i could smell something unusual, but I didn't know what it was. My eyes widened as I realized: 

It was smoke. The house was burning. 

I rushed out of my room and looked around, the flames hotter than the sun crawling over everything in sight, destroying pictures, priceless objects, memories. everything was disappearing. The first thing I thought about was escaping. But then I thought about my family.

"Ray!" I ran into my foster-brothers room to see he was still sleeping. There was a line of flames blocking the doorway but I managed to run through them. I tried to shake him to wake him up but it wasn't working.

Coughing and huffing all of the dangerous black fumes, I picked him up and put him over my shoulder, running towards the stairs. 

"Hang in there buddy," I said knowing Ray didn't hear me. I knew there wasn't much time left and my suspicions were confirmed as I heard a chunk of wood come crashing down. 

I took a step forward toward the door and flames seared in front of me as if to drive me back. I looked behind me and saw my only means of escape, the living room window. 

I opened the window and gently placed Ray in the bushes outside. I climbed out, and picked him up once again. Finally I was far from the house, looking one more time at the scene behind me.

Firefighters came as soon as I called. The paramedics checked my vital signs and said I was okay. My vision was a little blurry but I wasn't as bad as Ray. They took care of him immediately by placing him on a gurney. Wheeling him into the truck and sent him hospital. 

They gave me a blanket and one of their hoodies to keep me warm. Also some sweatpants since I was only in my boxers. There was sheets of snow on the floor and it was freezing as fuck.

They were trying to extinguish the outrageous flames in front of me but nothing really worked. I couldn't help but stare at the only house I ever loved burning and crashing down in front of me.

Painful tears streamed down my face.

It was then when I knew my mother was still in there. I knew they have not rescued her yet from that house of flames.

I tried to run in there and save her but they didn't let me. I was screaming to the top of my lungs and they didn't let me in.

"Calm down please. I'm sure she already escaped," One of the firemen said holding me back.

And for some strange reason I knew he was lying.

I did calm down after an hour. I watch the fire grow bigger and more powerful. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes. i felt the snowflakes land on my back with a sudden pain.

The house slightly glowed in a florescent orange border, whilst being attacked viciously by angry flames wiping out the burning house. I only dreamnt to imagine such a sight, seeing ghosts in the red sparks that could have been interpreted to be fire. 

The house had reached its point, as the crest of the burning residue chained into a bigger burning fire. 

It was a fucking horrible site. 

It was as if all of the house's love was burning into a pandemonium of flames. The fire finally outlined what seemed to be the remnant of the house, and before a flash the fire had vanished. What was left of the 'house' was a disturbing sight.

That was when firefighters finally walked out with an upset expression on their face and a body in their arms. Not just any body. 

My foster mother that saved my life from my molester.

She was unconscious and had many burns on her arms legs and face. She wasn't breathing. 

And it's all my fault. 

I knew they lied 

She was gone. 

And so was I.


	9. Miraculous smiles

You will lose someone you can’t live without,and your heart will be badly broken, and the bad news is that you never completely get over the loss of your beloved. But this is also the good news. They live forever in your broken heart that doesn’t seal back up. And you come through. It’s like having a broken leg that never heals perfectly—that still hurts when the weather gets cold, but you learn to dance with the limp.

Frank pov

Everything I ever had and loved is destroyed. My mother. My belongings. Memories. 

Burnt to ash. 

Morning came. I was standing in front of the now demolished house, the snow had fallen extra hard as the sun came up, but struggled to show. 

I feel exhausted. I've been crying over and over the entire time. 

It was never ending.

"Sir? Can we ask a few questions?" A man and a woman with trench coats and fedoras approached me. The lady looked less intimidating compared to the man. 

"I wanna see a badge," I demanded and they obeyed. They slid their golden badges into their coat pockets just as they revealed it. 

"We apologize for your loss and to barge in like this. We are agents from the FBI and would like to have a word?" The woman gave a small smile and I shrugged. I'm so tired and hurt, I just don't care anymore. 

"We found the reason behind this devastating catastrophe. Now tell me, does anyone in the house smoke?" She asked holding a evidence bag with a cigarette inside. My cigarette. I felt a wave of guilt flood my body. 

It's all my fault.

"I-I do. Why?" I asked nervously. 

I think I'm going to jail...

Really Frank? 

Basically. I killed my mother. And possibly my brother. 

"Were you smoking last night?" Her voice started to become not so calm. I could see the impatience through her dark brown eyes. 

"Look, if I'm being accessed, this was an accident! I didn't mean for this to happen! I love my family! I was living a good life before this shit happen!" I started to panic. My hands started to shake harshly as I begun to over think. 

"No Frank, you're not in trouble. We just want you to be careful next time," The man finally spoke after giving me the eye during this fucking investigation. The lady placed her phone to her ear and nodded. 

"What do you mean 'next time'?! There will never be a next time! I don't have a fucking house! Where do I go from here?" I tried not to shout but I did anyway. 

"I just talked to the doc at the hospital. Your brother is okay and is ready to get picked up. Thanks for talking to us kid. This case is closed," I sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

And after unbearably crying for a few hours, I actually smiled.

My baby bro is okay. 

"Thank you," I shook their hands and decided to take a lap around the block. Suddenly, my phone rang. 

I pulled out of my pocket and was surprised at its condition. It had burn marks and dust all over it. How the hell is it still working? 

The caller ID said "Gee❤" on it. Should I answer? Because I have like 10 missed calls for him. Also, I probably shouldn't because I personally would not try to put him down because I feel down. He deserves a happier version of Frank. Someone who didn't lose their mother and almost lost her brother in a fire. 

But I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I muttered ever so silently. I tried to make my voice sound bright, but I couldn't. I don't have the ability to.

"Frank? Are you okay?! I heard there was a fire? Where are you? Can yo-" I cut him off. His voice was filled with worry. You could easily tell that he was crying. 

"I'm fine Gerard," I sighed because I lied. "Just fine," I never lied to him. 

"Do you need anything? I could ask Mikey to take me to you," 

Anything?

Yes.

"I need a ride to the hospital to pick up my brother. Do you think you can take me there please?"

"Hold on for a second," He said. I'm assuming he's going to ask Mikey. I waited for an answer. My body shaking due to nervousness and the cold. 

"Of course we can. Where are you?" He asked and I just realized my surroundings. I didn't really pay attention where I was walking. 

"I'm at this drugstore that's about a mile away from my neighborhood,"

"On our way Frankie," My heart skips a beat everytime he calls me by my nickname. 

Only he can call me that. 

"And again, thank you," I wiped a tear from my cheek. 

"Anything for Frank," He giggled and hung up. 

Ugh! 

Stop smiling so big. 

You look like an idiot.

Rude. 

They finally pulled up after ten minutes of arguing with myself. I hopped in and shut the door.

The drive over there was deadly silent and I kept staring at the window. No one said a word. The only thing I thought about is the strong scent of coffee.

I need coffee right now. 

And a cigarette. 

Badly.

I held back everything I was feeling. From a painful scream to a whimper I tried holding back everything.

But the benefit of the doubt is the fact that Gerard would look back at me and smile every now and then. Maybe every few minutes. And I would smile back. It makes me in a better mood. 

I mean, who wouldn't be in a better mood after seeing Gerard's adorable little smile? It's completely flawless and amazing. There's no effort into it and it affects me more than anything did. It made me happy even though I am at my worst right now.

How can he do that? No one knows how to do that.

I guess he's that special. 

We finally pulled up in front of Belleville Hospital where my brother is at. 

"Want me to walk you in Frank?" Gerard looked back from the passenger seat and gave me another one of his genuine smiles.

"If you want?" I muttered, almost sounded like a whisper.

It took him awhile to get out of the car because of his prosthetic leg. Even when we're walking towards the building, it was still silent. 

It's just that we always have something to say when we're around each other. But I guess it's just another one of those tragic days where you don't get to be yourself.

We walked in through the automatic doors and we finally stopped to say our goodbyes. He looked at me sympathetically and put his fingers through my hair. Uncovering fringe that was blocking my face. 

Just looking at him makes me want to break down. He adjusted his beanie to reveal the lack of hair on the side of his head. 

Today is just another awful day.

Don't cry. 

Don't cry. 

Smile. 

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? Do you want us to wait here for you?" He asked softly. He gave a reassuring smile that slowly faded away.

"I'll be here for a while. I just need to talk to my little brother and I'll be fine. Besides, today couldn't get any worse anyway, right?" I said trying to hold back everything. All these fucked-up emotions that won't leave me the fuck alone.

Instead of saying anything else his eyebrows furrowed. His bottom lip quivered ever so slightly. 

"That's why I'm here," He said as he wrapped his arms around my neck, closing the gap between us. His hot breath landed on my neck, creating goosebumps. I hugged him back tightly. 

I needed this. 

So bad.

"You're going to be ok. Here for you and please, don't give up. You have your whole life ahead of you and you're going to get through this. Okay?" His voice became soft and light. 

"Okay," I whispered. We broke the hug and finally parted our separate ways. I wanted to hug him forever. But now I have to find Ray.

I hate hospitals. It's just plain depressing. Everything spotlessly clean, yet you can still taste sickness in the air. Wards and corridors of sick people. You recognise the patients who know they'll never get better, because you can see it in their eyes and the hopelessness of their face. 

Even though every floor is scrubbed spotlessly, you can see all the tears that were ever shed on it. 

The receptionist at the front desk told me to go to B128. I searched or about a few minutes until I finally found it.

I opened the door to reveal a sleepy Ray Toro on the bed in front of me. He looks quite happy to see me but his smile was a little sheepish.

"Hey bro. How are ya feeling?" I sat on an empty spot on the bed next to him. He shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. How are you? Where's mom?" He asked and I pinched the bridge of my nose. I sighed loudly. I finally let out the angry tears that overwhelmed me.

"Mom's dead,"


	10. Three cheers for sweet pain

I cant decide if the drinks are too weak or if my tolerance is too strong.

Frank pov

I took another shot of the dry vodka and placed the glass on the coffee table that separated Ryan and I. I rubbed my eyes and nearly gagged at the bitter taste. 

"You guys going to be okay?" Ryan asked taking a puff of his cigarette. I shrugged and looked to my right to see Ray sleeping next to me. He was wrapped in a blanket, exhausted from crying all day. 

Honestly, he took it the hardest. 

And I just needed a drink. 

"I don't even know dude. I have no money for her services and-" I looked down and sighed deeply. My mothers face just doesn't leave my head. 

And it's all my fucking fault. 

Time for my third shot of the night. 

"What has kept you up after all this?" He asked taking a sip of his beer. I frowned. 

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, lighting up another cigarette. 

I need to stop before I ruin another family's life. 

Shot number four coming up. 

I have this urge to slit my wrists right now. 

I don't deserve to live.

I should have been the one who died in the fire.

I need to stop this. 

"I saw you smile when you looked at your phone. Who is it?" He asked and my eyes widened slightly. He crossed his legs and placed his bottle on the wooden surface. 

Oh god. 

I can't admit my feeling for Gee!

Not yet...

Ahh, who cares. 

Ryan is my best friend. 

"Uh.." Was all I could say until I finally admitted. 

"Mikey's twin brother," I muttered. His eyes widened and his mouth was wide open. 

I didn't expect him to react in so much shock. 

"Frank Iero has a crush on Gerard what!?" He exclaimed excitedly until I had to shush him. I felt Ray turn I'm his sleep.

"He's still sleeping dammit," I whispered softly and he covered his mouth with his hand immediately. He let out an inaudible giggle.

"Sorry but anyway I'm happy you finally found someone to keep you going," He begun. His smile suddenly fell into a frown. "Me on the other hand, not so much," His head dropped to where he was looking at his hands that were placed on his lap. I gasped rather loudly because of the shock I was feeling.

What? 

I thought he already did?!

"What about Brendon!? Isn't that your anniversary soon?" I whispered loudly. He shook his head. He looks like a sad puppy. 

Don't cry Ryan.

W..What happened!?

"I guess you didn't hear huh?" He muttered. I could tell he was going to break.

"Hear what?" I was utterly confused and a little bummed out because I've been uninformed.

"He chased after me with a pencil again. Look, I love Brendon more than anything in this entire world but ever since the accident, he's not the goofy dude I fell in love with a long time ago. I love him so much but now I can't-" He paused and put his head in his hands. 

Wait, he's crying! 

Oh god, no. 

It's a big deal when Ryan cries because he is usually the one that is the strong one in the group. 

And watching him cry in front of me is going to kill me.

Literally. 

I immediately got up from the leather sofa and climbed on the couch next to Ryan. I hugged him tightly as he cried on my shoulder. His tears soaking my Black Flag shirt which is okay with me at the moment.

"I-I'm sorry I... I can't do this anymore. I'm going to have to break it off because it's too much already," He whimpered softly and I rubbed small circles around his back with my hand.

"It's fine Ryan. Do whatever makes you happy. Because you have to think about yourself for once. I know it's hard," 

After about 3 minutes he finally let's go of me and wipes his tears.

"At least the guy you like isn't a psychopath," he said with a sigh at the end. His eyes were bloodshot red from weeping.

"Thankfully he isn't.." I shrug taking a drink from the bottle. 

I am definitely not okay.

"Why don't you ask him out already? You know he's the one when he saves you from a life of destruction. Even if it's already destroyed, they come in and make you feel like home," He smiled and that brightened my mood completely. 

"He probably doesn't even like me. He deserves someone a lot better,"

"How do you know that? Besides if you think about it, he deserves you and you deserve him. Why not just give it a try?" 

And it was then when I finally let out a smile that was actually real. 

He's right but what if...

I get rejected again? 

C'mon Frank, be a man! 

"Yeah, I would date Gerard,"


	11. When you go, would you even turn to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, there's two parts to this so bare with me...  
> Here's pt.1...

Have you ever loved someone so much, you can barely breathe? 

Brendon pov 

Had it already been three years since Ryan and I been together? I remembered the first time I saw him. 

I'd knew he'd be my Ryro.

I just knew it. 

And, today, being it is our anniversary, I plan on telling him how much I love him by giving a promising ring. 

Ryan is clearly aware of my intense feelings, however, he doesn't know that one day I dream of marrying him. 

Yes, that is how serious I am about our relationship. 

You see, everything in our world has been perfect. Many of our high school friends have broken up or argue all the time

Well, Ryan and I are different. We barely argue, we have so much in common and, quite frankly, nothing else can make my life better.

He calms me. 

Although... if we ever broke up for whatever reason, I don't know what I'd do. 

Would I cry?

I would hope not, except he has such an impact on me I might end up crying me heart out. Whatever I do, one thing is for sure: 

I would never trust anyone again. 

Dinner time came. Earlier we watched a movie, walked around the park, and now we're eating at his favorite restaurant. 

Capo's

I couldn't help but notice his face the entire time. He looked irritated. 

I'm a bit worried, yet calm from the high dose of the meds. 

"Listen," Ryan said, his face serious. He avoided eye contact with me while he spoke. "I need to tell you something."

I stopped him to say, "First, let me tell you how much you mean to me. I-I brought you a promise ring. One day, I want to make you my husband, Ryan Ross,"

Ryan shook his head. "That's just it," His dark chocolate eyes finally met mine.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore. I'm bored, Brendon. So very bored." He tilted his head as if trying to predict what I would say next. Although, I didn't say anything. 

I remained silent.

'How could he?' I thought to myself. After three whole years... three whole, perfect years he wants to end of relationship? 

What the fuck gives?

Before I could even form sentences again, all of this due to the shock I've experienced, what Ryan said next literally had my mouth hanging wide open:

"But don't get me wrong. It's not you, it's me. I am a changed person. My views and values are changing and I don't think we're compatible anymore."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you mean to say you're dumping me because I suck?"

"No... no, not at all, Bren. You know I don't mean it like that. Please don't put words into my mouth," 

"I must be dreaming," I said, holding a hand to my forehead.

"Look," Ryan tried to reassure me, "It's not you, Brendon. Really, it's me. I think I need to find myself, you know. I need to discover who Ryan Ross really is in the world before it's too late. I need to..."

I held up my hand for him to stop speaking. "I'm done here," I said. "This is ridiculous and humiliating."

Don't grab the knife Brendon. 

Don't try to kill him in front of all these fancy people. 

"Is it something I said? Brendon, why don't you believe me when I said it's not you, it's me. I'm being serious."

"That's it!" I shouted, standing from my chair and throwing my handkerchief down. The people next to us were staring. I didn't mind, there were always witnesses to my misery.

"Listen," Ryan spoke again, this time tears appeared in his eyes. "Please, believe me."

"Don't give me that fake bull. I can't believe you are going to dump me on our anniversary! Seriously, it's as if I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Don't say that," Ryan whined as full blown tears fell from his eyes. His eyeliner smudging everywhere. 

I don't like seeing him like this... but I can't fix this now. 

"You're right. I shouldn't say that." I crossed my arms, wondering why he tried to earn my sympathy with his fake act. 

"Maybe I should say that I never really knew you. You were always a facade I had hidden in my mind. Many people warned me about you but I turned the other cheek because I thought I was in love. Well, I know now I made a mistake. Good riddance, Ryan. I'm sure I can do so much better."

With that final statement, I stormed out the restaurant, leaving behind the promise ring. 

Not once did I look back.


	12. I don't love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 2

Remember me? You made me feel like I was your everything, but then you left me easily like I was nothing to you..

Brendon pov 

When I got to my car, I cried like I never cried before. I knew I said all of those things out of anger but I had to say them to make myself feel better. I mean, after the effort I put into our relationship, this was how he ended it? On our anniversary? At dinner, a time for romance and happiness? 

Why, Ryan? Why?

I drove in my car that night, far, far away from my hometown. I didn't want to see or hear anyone I knew. I already am aware of the "I told you so" and the "See, I could tell he wasn't that into you" coming from my friends and family. 

Tonight, I rather not hear any of it. 

Driving down to the beach several miles away, I slept in my vehicle, thinking to myself whether or not I should walk into the ocean and never return. 

Misery had set in deep for me, especially with the realization I wouldn't be able to kiss Ryan goodnight or see his innocent face smiling at me in a loving way again.

Thinking this over, not a minute later I stepped out of my car and walked slowly to the ocean. When I made it a few feet from my fate, my cell phone rang. 

It was my friend Frank. 

I thought for a moment if I should answer it. He could easily change my mind about what I planned on doing and I didn't want that. I prepared to throw my phone in the ocean when I another call from Frank. By now, the water was to my mid-waist. 

Only three more steps and I'd be gone from this miserable earth and the people who lived in it.

Yeah, I want to end my life. 

I'm just a waste of skin and nothing more. 

"Fine," I said to myself, "I guess he deserves one last conversation with me. After all, he is my best friend." I answered the phone in a weary tone. 

"Hey man, where are you? Ryan told me about how you left the restaurant after he dumped you. Is everything okay? Don't tell me you're doing something stupid?"

I smiled after hearing his tough, yet soothing voice. "Maybe I am," I said in anger, "But why would it matter to you. You were the one that said he wasn't that into me anyways. Aren't you happy I am no longer with him?"

There was a long pause on the phone. "Hello?"

Frank finally spoke again after some time. "Man," his voice sounded cold, "Ry is just stressed because of your condition. I hate to admit it but..." There was a long pause. 

"You're getting worst,"

"What?" I couldn't believe a word he said. "You're lying!"

"I'm not, man. I wish I was but I'm not. He loves you too much, Bren. Way too much that he wanted you to move on "

"Why? I don't understand. Move on?" I scratched my head.

I heard Frank swallow hard before saying, "He's afraid of you and he has been suicidal this entire time,"

Frank continued to speak but I tuned him out. My mind filled with some much information. I wasn't thinking straight anymore.

Right then I completely lost it. Was I about to take my life when the person I loved was trying to hold on to his? Did I almost killed myself for selfish reasons when really I needed to live unselfishly for the one person I cared for the most? 

How could I be so stupid? 

What would have happened if Frank didn't call and I went through with it? 

And to think I.... me of all people... to think I said all those nasty things to him. How I left him in the restaurant all alone on our anniversary. I needed to go back! I had to return to my love. Racing back to my car, I tried to call Ryan but he understandably didn't answer.

During my drive back I thought about what I wanted to tell him. I highly doubt he was still at the restaurant, but that wasn't why I returned there. I came back for the promise ring. As of now, it will be called a wedding ring. 

I still want to marry him...

But if I have to live without him, I'll be okay...


	13. To build a home

'Cause, I built a home. For you. For me. Until it disappeared. From me. From you.

Gerard pov

The clouds are overwhelming the sky today. The food altogether as this very day was gray and gloomy.

The flowers were frail, drooping their usual morning dew, paying their respects for the dead. The children wailed, and their tears flowed like a never-ending waterfalls of depression. 

Just miserable.

I adjusted my red tie and I watched Frank as he eyed the casket lowering beneath him. While Ray was on his knees bawling his eyes out.

I have no idea on how Frank was feeling but he most likely is devastated.

I walked towards him and silently stood next to him. I saw his expression the corner of my eye. He was emotionless and his eyes were bloodshot from crying.

I want to help. 

So I leaned my head against his shoulder and he leaned against mine, he sniffed. I entwined our fingers and realized how shaky his hands were. He shuddered and hiccuped slightly.

No, he's not okay. 

I blushed just a little because we haven't held hands before and this closeness meant everything to me. 

Everything to him...

Frank and I stayed this way until the end of the ceremony. People left, they had other things to do them to watch their family member/friend get lowered into the ground.

I met her once and she was a very nice lady.

"I should go home. Thank you for coming by," Frank muttered and looked down. He began walking towards the main gate until I stopped him, gripping his hand tighter. 

"A-Are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked and he sighed looking down. 

"Hopefully," He replied softly and let go of my hand. I frowned as I watched him walk towards his old BMW.

When did he get a car? 

That doesn't matter...

Poor guy...

He doesn't deserve this. 

Nobody does...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know.


	14. The light behind your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very triggering!!!!

If you promise not to cry. Then I'll tell you just what I would say.

Gerard pov

I walked on the pavement quicker than my prosthetic leg could take but I was careless. Mom and Mikey were out getting groceries and I had the urge to help Frank. 

At nine o'clock at night, which is an hour past my bedtime. 

He hasn't been answering my calls nor my texts and quite frankly I've had it. 

I understand, he lost his mother. But I'm trying to comfort him as much as I can after the fire. 

I held a card in my hand. Not just any card. It's an invitation. 

To a masquerade ball.

Mikey and I were invited to a this party and unfortunately Mikey didn't wanna go. He'd rather go out with his girlfriend, Kristin. That gives me an extra ticket for Frankie. 

Plus, this gives me a chance to take him out of the house for a change. He hasn't left since the funeral.

Yeah, it's been a week. 

I wanna make things right for Frank. 

He was there for almost everything that I've been through. 

I want to prove I'm a better friend than what I seem. 

I approached Ryan's home where Frank was living. The exterior of the house alone held many architectual details, giving it this cozy facade but inside it was the total opposite. Its rock stone material was a beige color while the roof was bluish-grey. 

From here you could see the blue curtains draped over the windows, making it impossible to see inside and beside the house was an attached garage. 

Ryan was rich but he hated to admit it.

I knocked three times and waited with my hands behind my back. The door opened to a rather upset and crying Ryan Ross. 

I guess he's not taking the break up well at all. 

I don't blame him...

"Hey Gee what up?" He asked with a smile. 

A fake smile obviously. 

"Uh... is Frank available?" 

He sighed. 

"Yeah, he's in his room. But, take it easy. He's not doing so well," I nodded. He moved aside and let me in. 

Holy fuck. 

His house even more fancy than the exterior. 

I finally made it to his room. I sighed while turning the nob and saw nothing. It was dark. 

So dark. 

"Frank?" I asked softly and he replied with a groan. I made sure my eyes were open, fearing I had gone blind.

"Frank where are you?" I couldn't see my hand, even though it was literally an inch from my face. 

Finally, my hand touched what seemed like the foot of a bed. I cautiously took a seat on that spot and felt the bed sink slightly. I caressed his cheek that seemed to be soaking wet from tears. 

"Frankie," I whispered as I moved my hands up to his greasy black hair. 

"G-Gerard?" His voice cracked, evidence that he's been crying. 

"Yes honey?" I asked softly.

"D-Don't turn on the light p-please I...I don't want you seeing me like this," He whimpered. 

Why not? 

I'm now tempted to switch on the lamp next to me. I'm so worried. 

"What did you do Frank?" I asked sternly and he sighed. 

"I-I might've done something bad to myself," He croaked and I frowned. I had no choice but to lean and turn on the lamp.

Then it was revealed to me. 

There were fresh open wounds everywhere on his exposed flesh and he was only wearing boxers and a Anthrax t-shirt. 

He's been cutting, obviously. 

But what killed me was that he carved 'murderer' in his left thigh. 

How dare he? 

Seriously, he's so fucking special to me. 

I love him. 

Okay, yeah, I may be over exaggerating because we've only been friends for only two straight months. 

But that doesn't mean I'm suppose to not like him this much. 

So, therefore, I love him and he'll never know. 

Ever. 

I gasped slowly, tears pricked up in my eyes and I tried to stop them. 

I failed. 

"Fuck F-Frank," I whispered "Why? Why did you do this? W-Why didn't you call me? I would've helped I'm-" My sobs gave me the inability to speak. He looked down in shame.

This is hurting me. 

Really bad. 

"I didn't wanna bother you I'm sure-I mean I know you're busy doing other things," 

"I am a seventeen year old cancer patient that sleeps all day and takes eight pills a day, twice a day. I watch my hair fall out and my health deteriorating. I get so bored, I dread for death or..." I paused and looked down. 

"Or what?" He asked wiping his tears, he's more calm. 

"For you to come over and hold me... because you're not the only one hurting here," I murmured with a sigh. 

"I- I'm sorry I... I didn't kno-" I shushed him and smiled. 

"It's okay. That doesn't matter just..." I turned off the lamp and slid my jeans off and left my shirt on. "Let me make you feel better," I mumbled, carefully removing my prosthesis.

I hate my thighs...

Well, on the bright side, it's pitch black in here. 

So that way he won't see these hideous gallons of fat lard. 

Yuck. 

I laid down next to him and pulled the duvet up till we are completely covered. 

"Thank you," He whispered and I smiled, closing the gap between us. 

"Anything for Frank," I whispered and he giggled softly. 

Then, I heard him sniffing, hiccuping, crying again. 

Do something Gerard Way. 

You have a brain, use it. 

I placed his head against my chest and moved a hair behind his ear. 

"So long to all of my friends  
Everyone of them met tragic ends  
With every passing day  
I'd be lying if I didn't say  
That I miss them all tonight  
And if they only knew what I would say

If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
One day I'll lose this fight  
As we fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright"

I stopped right there, and he looked up. 

"G-Gerard? You sing?" He whispered excitedly and I nodded. 

"Yeah, I wrote that song. It's halfway done," I replied, bragging a bit. 

I am a tad proud of myself. 

"Wow I- your voice is beautiful. Like an angel," He said softly and I giggled. I felt my cheeks flush as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

Spooning much dear? 

Go ahead. 

"Eh, I'm alright,"

There was a good five minutes of silence, so I thought he was sleeping, until:

"Gerard?"

"Yes?" I opened my eyes. 

"Why are you being so nice?" He asked curiously and I sighed. 

"Because you need me..." And that's all that was said until we fell asleep simultaneously.

Y'know, in the darkness our cuddles are feel like a little touch of heaven. Warm, together, cozy. I wish I could extend the night just so I could stay close to him for longer, safe in your embrace. 

His arms wrapped right around me bring a peace I've never known before, a calming of the storms in my heart.

The awful storms. 

I think it's Frank that gives me hope for the future.

In his embrace I start to believe that there is nothing out there to fear.


	15. Chapter 15

3rd pov

Days later, the two decided to go to the park. Frank couldn't stop looking at looking at the boy right next to him. Just a quick stare that lasted only a millisecond but the feeling that Frank was experiencing would have probably last his entire life.

"So we're going to the masquerade party together?" Frank asked curiously.

"Of course. Who else would I ever would want to go with? I don't flirt with anyone else like I flirt with you," Gerard said brightly the gap still closed between them. Frank sighed in relief.

"What about Kellin? He's pretty hot," Frank said and Gerard raised an eyebrow. 

"He's a fuckboy Frank and besides he has a boyfriend for crying out loud. I guess you we're living under a rock when he started dating Vic," Gerard said and Frankie giggled. 

"Oh shit! I didn't even know that the two emo fuckers like each other!" Frank continued to chuckle as Gerard shook his head in somewhat disbelief. 

"Also Kellin is not you. You're Frankie and I want to go to the ball with Frankie. That's final," Gerard said with a slight smirk on his face. 

And fuck, Frank adored Gerard so much, he wanted to tell the world.

"God your eyes are so pretty in this sunlight," Frank whispered moving the remaining hair on Gerard out of his eyes. Making his hazelish-green orbs more revealing. Gerard's face was a crimson red. The fact that Frank made Gerard blush, made him feel on top of the world. 

"I'm ugly Frank," Gerard said in a sad way. He could feel the tears prick in his eyes as his insecurities painfully set in. He thought about everything. The ball. His appearance. His lack of hair. His lack of movement. His lack of life and it made him realize that he isn't worth Frank's time. He isn't worth anybody's time. The tears finally flowed down his cheeks.

"G-Gerard please don't cry," Frank said swallowing the knot in his throat. He use his hand to wipe the soaking wet hears from Gerard's face. Gerard continued to cry against Frank's chest. 

"Y-Yes I am Frank. I don't have as much hair as everyone else and I'm not as pretty as everyone else. My Mobility sucks and I can't even dance. I don't deserve this and you don't deserve me," he said gripping onto Frank's shirt.

"Don't ever say that Gee. Look I know you have flaws. I have flaws too. I have scars too and it makes us who we are. I believe you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life and I've known a lot of people in my life. Everything that you hate about yourself is the reason I like you so much. I could tell you this, I wouldn't want you any other way," Frank finally finished and Gerard stop crying. He looked at Frank with red eyes and quivering bottom lip. He smiled slightly, telling him he'll be okay, and Frank sighed in relief

He attempted to lean in.

Okay. It took them seconds to realize that it was happening. 

They are about to kiss finally for the first time. 

Their hearts racing rapidly and their breath quickening at the sudden infatuation. 

Then it stopped when Gerard turned his head. 

"W-We should head out before it gets too late?" Gerard croaked in a very disappointing way and Frank nodded. This caused him to sigh and let go of him. 

"Of course but you owe me," Frank pointed and the two boys giggled. Finally heading out the door. 

And yes everything was awkward here on out.


	16. Sprinting

Gerard pov

Today was beautiful. The decor was elegant, the outfits were sharp. Probably the most fun I've ever had in my entire life. And the best part is Frank wasn't even ashamed of me. I know he never was and probably will never be but it came to my surprise somebody so handsome like him wants someone like me.

I look to my left as I watched Frank driving. My mom told him to take me home, since she couldn't. But I was getting suspicious because he turned on the opposite street from my neighborhood. I looked at him, confused. 

"Where are we going?" I asked softly, trying to get my mind together from the events earlier today. 

"I need to tell a friend something," He responded hesitantly. For some reason I became grumpy. Grouchy. I don't know why I feel so annoyed right now. 

Maybe, it's the medicine...

"Fine..." I said without trying to sound like a complainee. He parked at an apartment complex and told me to wait in the car. I sighed, hopefully he will make this quick or else I will explode. 

Sure enough, I waited it in his car for what seemed like forever. It was starting to get hot and his car and quite frankly right now, I don't want to feel this way. Last week I finished my last round of chemotherapy and he just forgets about me?

What if I just made a scene? 

I don't care if I embarrassed him right now. 

I just want to go home. 

I hopped out of the car and angrily stomped my way towards the house he went inside of. Before I was even halfway there, the door opened and it revealed a brunette with short hair and extremely short shorts. She stood in front of Frank with a smile and kissed him. 

She fucking kissed him. 

And the worst part is, he kissed back. 

Feeling light-headed. Disoriented, while my mind begins buzzing with this. I wipe my brow, trying to block the memory out in order to cool off. 

This had left me speechless, heart hammering painfully in my chest as my breathing went from quick to next to nothing at all. In my state of numbness, my mask had dropped from my hand and clattered to the ground, and the next thing I knew, I was running. Feet pounding against the pavement, only one thought swarmed through my mind: 

How did this happen? 

I haven't ran in years and it is painful. But nothing could ever feel worse then my emotions. I bit back on the need to want to curl up on the sidewalk and scream out my inner feelings, let the world hear my voice as I called out his name, but I didn't. Instead, I settled on running faster, panting as my eyes burned slowly, whether it be from holding my tears back, or the wind licking at them, I was unsure. 

The settling feeling of depression ranked through my mind again as I took an immediate right through the town, seeing my house come into view. I was unsure if he would survive now, and that's what frightened me. 

"Just a few more steps," I told myself, grinding my teeth together as I ran swiftly, then waited impatiently for the doors to open that seemed to go slowly just to torment me. Rage inflamed through my body like a fire licking gasoline, quickly spreading through to create destruction.

My brother was in the living room, wearing his favorite Anthrax shirt and sipping on a glass of juice. He noticed the distress in my face and immediately ran towards my direction.

"What happened?" He asked almost in panic mode. I shook my head as the tears began to fall. I tried to catch my breath.

"He and a girl kissed... Frank did... I'm so hurt," I said barely even able to breathe. Mikey looked pissed out of his mind but his facial features softened immediately.

"Come on let me take you upstairs. You need to rest and then we'll talk," he said in a compassionate and sympathetic way. I nodded my head and allowed him to pick me up. Since I am not actually able to walk up the steps at my house he would always carry me. He's stronger than my mom so every day he would put my body over his shoulders and carry me up the stairs. 

This is where he gets his exercise from so it's a win-win deal.


	17. Redemption

Gerard pov

I sat in my dark bedroom, staring at the mirror in front of me. My hair is falling out and i look ugly. 

No wonder why Frank kissed another girl. 

Then, I heard the door knocking from downstairs. I didn't care to see who it is. 

"Frank, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Mikey, is Gerard home?" 

"Why?"

"I want to talk to him,"

"I told you not to enter his room. You got curious and look what you have done. You broke my brothers heart and he's already sick. I can't believe you would do such a thing," 

"Well... Tell him if he wants to talk, I'll be at the park," Was the last of the conversation until I heard the front door close. I didn't hesitate. I put on some clothes and headed out. 

\--

I saw Frank and he saw me. It was like we stared at each other from the unbearable distance. I understand that he was trying to be nice to a lady. He's trying to make her feel special. But it didn't make me feel special. 

Because I wasn't special.

I shook my head and thought 'it's pointless'. I thought coming back here to talk to him was meaningless. So I spun around on my heels and walked the other direction.

"Wait! Wait Gerard!" I heard his voice behind me but I didn't dare to look at him. I couldn't look at him. It was only because I couldn't look at him the same way I used to. So I ignored him and kept walking.

"Gerard... Please. Stop!" And at that moment I listened. I stopped my tracks has stared straight ahead. Hot tears were rushing down my face so I wouldn't dare turn around and show him how I felt. 

I felt like shit.

"Look I understand if you are upset with me and I am not asking for forgiveness. But I just want you to know-" he stops talking for a second and took in a shaky breath. "I am sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I was just helping a friend out to be honest. I never meant to hurt you,"

He started sobbing and whimpering behind me. He was sobbing loudly which gave me a sense of apathy. I sighed once before turning around seeing a broken and hurting Frank. His hands covered his face as tears started to land on the ground beneath us. It hurt me to see him like this because I haven't seen him in such pain.

Not since his mother died.

"Frank," I whispered and he lifted his head and uncovered his hands. His eyes were bloodshot and his bottom lip quivered. I believe him. I believe this is how he felt about me.

"Why do you come back to me? I mean nothing to you..." I shouted loud enough to get concerned looks from the random people around me. 

"Gee. You have no idea on how I feel about you. Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?!" His voice started to rise slightly and he started to walk closer to me. His eyebrows furrowed and he looks angry. I started breathing quicker and my eyes went wide. I stepped back as he got closer but I failed when he put both hands on my waist. I looked into his eyes and he sighed.

"I-I," I stuttered trying to find the words to say. I have no idea what Frank is doing. Then all of the sudden it started to sprinkle when I felt a raindrop land in my eye. I flinched and keep that eye closed.

"I love you Gerard,"

I gasped. My eyes lifted and I raised my brows in shock. I could feel myself reddening and heating up so covered my mouth with my hands. I can't believe this. 

"W-What did you say?" I asked in shock and he scoffed and looked to his left then me.

"Now c'mon Gerard. I know we have been really close friends for a short amount of time. Almost a year perhaps. Basically what I'm trying to say is I'm not going to deny these feelings I've had for you for a very long time. I want to tell you that I have felt undying love for you and only you. So let me just shout this out into the world around us that I am in love with you. And there's nothing you can't do to stop these feelings,"

My bangs stuck to my face and the rain was just getting harder. The storm was getting to an extreme and the more I stood right in the middle of it the faster my heart beat, the heavier my breath got. 

My eyes couldn't leave his if lighting were to strike down us, or between the little space between our faces. His hands were warmer than the blood flushing my cheeks. 

"Believe me or not if I didn't love you I wouldn't be afraid of losing you. And I am terrified," Thunder was getting closer and so was he. Before he shut his lips I felt his last breath exhale onto me. He then moved faster, and before I knew it he was kissing me. We we're kissing in the rain beneath clouds that blocked the sun. 

I loved it.

I loved this.

A single moment of misunderstanding is so poisonous, that it makes us forget the hundred lovable moment spent together within a minute. Our lips parted and he smiled. 

"Let me take you home,"


	18. Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

Gerard pov

Out of breath, both of us made it to my home. We were both soaking wet from the storm, droplets of water dripped from our strands. 

Mikey and mom weren't there to carry me up the stairs, so Frank insisted he would do it. It came to my surprise how strong he really is. 

Stepping in my room, we took off our damped clothes immediately. I couldn't help but admire his body. He had tattoos everywhere, his curves were almost perfect. And his dick is just...

Huge. 

"Gee?" My thoughts were interrupted by Frank's voice. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. 

"S..Sorry what?" I stuttered, not even understanding what is happening. He peppered my lips with kisses. 

"It's okay. You could do whatever you want to it," He said and I was in shock. Slowly taking off my prosthetic, I sat on my bed and faced his already hard dick. Almost unable to breath, I couldn't resist raising my finger and touching it. Then mesmerized kissing it. And without, thinking my lips parted and I took the head in my mouth.

He shifted around and laid on the bed. As I laid between his legs, he grabbed my head, gently guiding my mouth to his hard cock. Then he smiled down at me as my lips slide over his reddish, purple cockhead and down engulfing his thick shaft. I stopped with about half of Frank's cock in my mouth. Then I tightening my lips, I slowly pulled back until his cock slipped out of my mouth. As I ran my tongue all over it as he pushed my mouth down his cock.

I carefully bobbed my head until I could feel the head at the back of my throat. Willingly, I continued pumping my mouth up and down his shaft.

"Ooooooh," He moaned, when I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock and slid his shaft across my tongue. 

I sucked and I bobbed, moving my mouth up and down, sliding his cock between my lips, across my tongue, the spongy hard head rubbing on the roof of my mouth.

I did everything for him. After a few minutes, he bucked his hips, moving his cock deeper in my mouth. 

"Ooooooh, ungh, Ooooooh, I’m gonna-" Frank l moaned. I felt his cock flex, the head flare bigger, his shaft stiffen and the vein on the bottom pulse. Then a blast of cum hot splashed against the back of my throat. I gulped it down. Another glob squirted into my mouth. I backed off just a little so I could feel his salty, creamy cum roiling onto my tongue.

"Unnnnhhh," Frank grunted, humping and grunting as I took all his cum. It tasted really good but I was so shocked I spat it out. He then laid me on my back, planting gentle kisses on my hips and thighs. He made me feel loved. Special. He kissed the scars I had from major surgery, which made me shiver. 

Suddenly, I felt something wet against my entrance. I looked down to see Frank licking my hole rapidly. My breath quickened. 

"Lay back and relax," He whispered. I knew he was determined and there would be no way of getting around it this time so I obeyed.

He knelt in front of me, gripped my hips as the head of his stiff dick brushed my tight sphincter. 

"Oh, God," I murmured, planting my hands on the sheets and pushing up, keeping my back arched. 

"You're gonna do it," 

"Take a deep breath," He pressed against me. “And hold it," He continued. 

I whimpered and then sucked in through my teeth, clamping my mouth shut as I felt the smooth rigidity of Frank's dick slide between my arse, and I felt the rubbery head of his cock press against the tight dimple of my ass. 

The pressure of his enormous length built against my ass and, although my asshole offered stout resistance, the stiff, thick dick proved more than it could withstand. With a deep grunt, he shoved and his rubbery head spread the aperture wide, plunging past the stretched-open sphincter. My ass spasmed around his cock and I shook under him, digging my nails in his back.

"Oh, fucking hell," I shrieked as he pushed in deeper. My face turned crimson and contorted in discomfort. "W-wa-wait, wait, wait," I screeched, my voice echoing off the walls. My ass squeezed his cock so tightly he could barely move inside me. He stopped.

"Want me to stop? I don't want to hurt you," He asked, concerned. 

"I wanna, so bad," I said, my body shaking. He straightened, holding my hips in his hands and looking at his thick cock buried halfway in my tight little ass. My cheeks trembled, my legs quivered. 

"Relax," He suggested. I huffed, panted, breathed deeply, my body quaking. 

"Easy for you to say," I seethed. He chuckled, smoothed his hands all around my firm cheeks.

"Just don't try to push," He said. He started to ease deeper inside my tight ass, then pulling back slowly. I gasped.

"Oh, God, it burns," I cried, digging my fingers in to the sheets as I threw my head back. But even as I complained and convulsed, I loosened my ass and pushed back against him, wanting more of his hard cock inside me. It had hurt at first, but soon it felt really good, both physically and psychologically.

He moaned happily at my submission and started really fucking me, sliding my cock in and out of my tight, swollen hole. He gasped and moaned constantly, panting as his cock sank into my ass, then groaning as he pulled almost all the way back so he could ram it back in.

I panted and trembled in the middle of my bed as he fucked my ass. He went as deep as he could and pulled back all the way, until the head of his dick brushed my swollen ass. I moaned and murmured, hanging my head until it touched the sheets. Then as his cock was stroking my prostrate, I shuddered and started gasping as I cummed. My asshole squeezed tightly around his cock and I threw my head back, the small amount of hair I have on my head slapping against his chest as I screamed with my orgasm.

My sharp, girlish cries echoed loudly throughout the room, reverberating off the walls. "Ahhh," I shrieked. After calming ourselves, our lips connected. I smiled. 

"God, I love you so much,"


End file.
